


Smackin’ Down That Guilt

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Series: Norman's fixin' some little red wagons [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Wally Franks, Consensual spanking, Gen, Guilt, Mentioned Joey Drew, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Paddling, Poor Wally, Spanking, he feels so bad, mentioned Sammy Lawrence, norman just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Wally accidentally walks in on Susie while she’s not decent, and he feelsawfulabout it. Norman, being the good Dad Friend he is, just wants to help.(WARNING: Contains consensual spanking of an adult, though the consent is ever so slightly dubious!)





	Smackin’ Down That Guilt

Today was an average Wednesday at Joey Drew Studios. The team who worked in the recording studio had finished their lunch break about five minutes ago, and Wally was working his way to the lunch room to clean it up. But, first, he had to clean the ladies room on the second floor. Someone had complained that it smelled funny.

When he arrived, the door was cracked, so he walked on in-

-Only to see Susie standing at the sinks with her shirt off.

“OH LORD!”

He dropped his broom and covered his eyes, spinning around as Susie squealed and tried to cover herself.

“AH! Wally! What are you doing in here?!”

The poor guy was shaking like a leaf, refusing to turn back around.

“I-I’m so sorry, Miss Campbell! I was sent to clean an’ the door wasn’t closed so I thought it was empty! I promise I didn’t mean to see ya not decent!” he blubbered.

Susie took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“Oh, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to. It’s my own fault, I should’ve made sure the door was shut all the way. I spilled a little coffee on my top and was trying to get it out. I think I got it enough that the rest will come out in the wash. I’m decent now, I’ll leave so you can get to work. Don’t worry about it, okay? Accidents happen.”

Wally nodded as he slowly uncovered his eyes, just in time to see her walking out the door and down the hall. He let out a shaky sigh and cleaned as fast as he could so he could hurry to the lunch room and get a snack or something to calm his nerves.

_After_ he cleaned it, of course.

* * *

By the time everyone except the late crew had clocked out and gone home, Wally was an absolute _wreck_. He knew he didn’t actually do anything wrong, and Susie wasn’t upset with him, but he still felt awful about it. He was trembling as he made his way up into Norman’s booth in the music department to start cleaning it for the night, nearly jumping out of his skin when the man spoke.

“Hey Wally, I ain’t quite done up here yet, can ya go ahead an’ work on the stage while I wrap up?”

Norman turned and looked at him when he heard the janitor stumble a bit.

“You alright?” “Yeah! I’m fine! I, uh, I think I might have had too much coffee today!”

Wally gave a nervous chuckle and tried to look anywhere but the projectionists face. The older man was not impressed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

The janitor bit his lip and looked away.

“I-I saw Miss Campbell in the bathroom...And she wasn’t decent...”

Norman looked surprised, which made Wally panic a bit.

“It was an accident! The door was open so I thought it was empty! Everyone knows to only leave the door cracked if it’s empty!”

“Calm down, boy!”

Wally immediately shut his mouth and froze, making the projectionist feel a little bad for raising his voice.

“Sorry. I ain’t judgin’ ya, Franks. I was just surprised that it happened. I knows you ain’t the kinda man who does that stuff on purpose.”

The janitor relaxed a bit and sighed.

“I just feel awful! It ain’t right for a man to see a lady like that if they’re not together! Hell, even then it’s not always right! She said it was okay and she knows I didn’t mean to, but still!” “I know. But what’s done is done, nobody got hurt an’ ya said she ain’t mad about it.”

Wally sank down to the floor and leaned against the wall beneath the projector.

“I wish I could do _somethin’ _to make it up to her...Or stop feelin’ so bad about an accident...” he mumbled. “Momma would’ve torn my backside up for that!”

Norman thought carefully for a moment.

“Would it have made ya feel better?” “Maybe after it quit hurtin’ so much!” “Well, I could do it.”

Wally practically choked on air and almost fell over.

“WHAT?!” he squawked.

Norman shrugged and pulled his paddle out of its drawer.

“I gots this for Sammy’s attitude problem, if ya think it might help I could use it on ya.”

The younger man spluttered for a few moments, cheeks growing more and more pink with each passing second.

“It was only a suggestion, Wally, you don’t gotta say yes.”

He bit his lip and looked away, thinking about it for a moment. He had seen Sammy after his spankings from Norman, and heard him during two of them, so he knew that the projectionist wasn’t gentle about it. But he also knew he’d feel horrible for months on end if he didn’t try _something_ to make up for what he did!

Very, very hesitantly, Wally looked back at the older man and nodded. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

“Alright. I will warn ya, it ain’t gonna tickle. I mean business. But when I stop is up to you, I’m sure ya’d know when you got enough.”

Norman stood and motioned towards his desk, and Wally slowly got up and went to him.

“So you just want me to bend over your desk?” “Mhm.”

He swallowed hard and did so, resting his elbows on it and letting his head hang down.

“Ready?” “I guess...”

The paddle suddenly came down hard, making Wally yelp and jump up, covering his ass with his hands.

“YEOUCH! No wonder Sammy’s always cryin’ like a baby when you get your hands on ‘im!”

Norman couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Ya sure ya wanna go through with this? That’s how the whole thing is gonna be.”

The janitor bit his lip again and nodded, getting back in position.

“Sorry, ain’t never felt a paddle before. Wooden spoon, sure, even a belt a few times, but not a paddle...” “I understand, just try to stay still. Don’t wanna accidentally hurt ya.”

Norman placed his free hand on Wally’s back lightly, raised the paddle, and brought it down again, easily settling into a good rhythm.

It took everything Wally had to stay in position. That paddle hurt! But, he agreed to this, and he was going to stick it out. They were the only two left in this part of the studio anyway, it’s not like he had to worry about being caught.

About a minute in, he bit his lip in an attempt to keep silent. Two minutes in had him hissing and inhaling sharply with almost every swat. Three minutes in had him grunting and occasionally crying out, and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Now, Wally, why are ya gettin’ paddled?”

He grimaced and swallowed hard.

“I-I walked in on Miss Campbell when -OW!- she wasn’t decent and I feel bad about it! Oh!”

He grit his teeth and weakly stomped his foot as a distraction.

“And do you feel like ya’ve paid the price fer it?”

Norman rubbed his back a bit as support.

“OW! Yes! Please stop! I’m gonna start wailin’ if you don’t!”

The projectionist stopped immediately and took a step back, looking slightly amused when the janitor jumped up and started rubbing his ass and bouncing on his feet.

“Ow ow ow! Oooooh that hurts! Ouch!”

He continued this until he was able to catch his breath, then he turned to Norman with an embarrassed expression.

“Uh, thanks, Mr. Polk. I appreciate it a whole lot! But I don’t think I ever wanna go through that again. Remind me to stay on your good side!”

Norman couldn’t help but laugh as he put the paddle away, then pulled Wally into a hug.

“No problem, kid. This stays between us, I promise. Now, ya should probably get back to work, wouldn’t want Joey on yer case!”

Wally cracked a smile and nodded, grabbing the supplies he had brought up with him.

“Will do! Just let me know when you’re done up here and I’ll come make sure it’s clean as a whistle!”

With that, he hurried down the stairs to clean up the rest of the recording studio, and got the projection booth once Norman left.

He was still sore by the time he went to bed, but when he got to work the next morning, he could honestly say he felt much better.

Who knew Wally would actually be thankful to have gotten a spanking?


End file.
